Until The World Ends (Book 1: Hogwarts)
by Anibelli
Summary: Hogwarts is Dead. The only survivors hold a great secret. They live in the Room of Requirement, in the shadows. The evildoers are out to get them. It is only a matter of time before they do. When a girl from America comes to help, they might stand a chance. Takes place after Epilouge. Disclamer: Really? REALLY? Sequel to The Flirting War, which will be published after this story.
1. Chapter 1

UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS

Hogwarts: Book one.

Hogwarts is Dead. The only survivors hold a secret to great to come by. Camp Half-blood is on the brink of destruction. With the shadow of death over their heads, how will they defeat the world's greatest threat? The Brooklyn Nome can see the danger that no other Nome can seem to find. When one family links all of them together, will they bring them together, or watch the world crumble? Takes place after BOO, TDH, and TSS. 3 crossovers.

Teddy Lupin POV

I ran through the corpses, gasping with pain. I ran my hands through my blue hair. My fingers tingled, but not with pain. With something that felt like power. I looked at them, and my eyes widened. I saw a flash of lilac light dancing across the palm of my hand. I shook my head and kept running. I heard footsteps behind me. Big lumbering footsteps. It was the evildoers. Chasing me. I started to sprint. I weaved through the halls of the former building called Hogwarts. Uncle Harry had told me to meet him and the rest of the family in the Room of Requirement, which I had found in my 3rd year. When I had finally lost him, I heard his frustrated growl. I sighed quietly, and entered the opening doorway.

I stumbled in, and I saw a bundle of survivors. Injured, slightly hurt, dying, healthy. All types. I saw a brown haired girl that I didn't recognize talking to uncle Harry. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes, and looked like she was permanently blushing. But she didn't look the least bit embarrassed. They were deep in conversation, but when she saw me, she pointed me out immediately. Uncle turned, and his eyes widened. He ran over to me, the girl on his heels. Aunt Ginny came over too. They both hugged me tightly. The girl studied me, her head cocked slightly. Uncle Harry saw me looking.

"Oh, my apologies, Teddy this is Anabella. Anabella, Teddy." He introduced us. I held out my hand, and she took it cautiously.  
"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same. But I go by Ani, Mr. Potter" She said, looking at him. My eyes widened. She was American. She let go of my hand, and we fell into a deep silence. I relayed what just happened in my mind, and I suddenly realized something.

"Uncle Harry? Have you seen Victoire?" I asked urgently. He shook his head. Suddenly I was hit by something with silvery blonde hair.

"VICTOIRE!" I wheezed. She let go, and kissed me. I saw Ani look away out of the corner of my eye. I kissed her back, and hugged her again. Then she saw her brother and went to see him.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Ani rolled her eyes.

"Same here. I thought it would be a little awkward watching, and also I can't stand PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public Display of Affection."

"Oh."

"Ani?" Uncle Harry interrupted our awkward silence. "Your turn." She sighed and closed her eyes. A stage appeared at the end of the room. She opened her eyes and walked over to it.

"I have already given a speech. Ani has come from America, with grave news. A war is approching. She comes from an elite force, that links all magical beings." Uncle Harry explained as Ani reached the stage. Everyone gathered around the stage.

"Hi everyone. I am Ani. And I have some good and bad news. The Bad news. Doomsday is approaching. The only reason you are alive is because you are special. You all hold a secret. The good news, well… Close your eyes." Everyone did as she said. "Open them." As we did, I heard some people gasp. I looked at Ani, and gasped as well. Her hands were glowing turquoise. She snapped her fingers, and electricity crackled across her hands. She clapped her hands together, and it stopped.

"You all have this power. You will glow the same color as someone in this room. I will teach you how to control this power, link it with the other person, and you will learn how to destroy the Evildoers. Or as he is properly called… Setne.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV  
My eyes widened. What was she talking about? Powers? To be exact, electric powers. WHAT THE HECK? I heard many people gasp. People started whispering about how she belonged in the loony bin.

"Why should we listen to an American?" Someone asked

"Because we are your only hope." She answered back.

My son shouted out,

"Are you single?" She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Yes James, I am. Now, I want you to find someone who you have a special connection with." Many people grabbed their spouses or theirs best friends, or boyfriends and girlfriends. I saw Ron, and grabbed his robe sleeve. I pulled him over to me and saw Hermione do the same to Ginny. Surprise.

"Now I want you to rub your hands together as fast as you can. When your done, I need you to pull them apart as in they are covered in taffy. Pull them slowly, like your fighting it. When you reach about 1 foot apart, the connection should happen. If not, try again. If you fail to do this multiple times, raise your hand high. I will come over to help." We did as she said. I saw Hermione's happen immediately. She yelped as Ginny's (who's happened at the same time) yellow-orange energy snapped to hers and made a miniature explosion. It stopped as soon as happened. Ron and I chuckled while Hermione glared at us. Rose and Hugo giggled. Ani glanced over at us, smiling slightly. I watched as they tried again, but this time succeeded. The energy glowed brighter and brighter, until it shut off. They cheered and embraced each other tightly. Many people clapped and whooped. I saw as some others were successful as well. I saw green, red, purple and a HUGE EXPLOSION! I ran through the smoke to see Victorie and Teddy, lying on the ground, coughing. I ran over to them. Ani ran through the crowd, frowning. I looked up at her. She knelt on the ground next to Victorie, obviously more comfortable around girls than boys. She shook her head, and heaved her off the ground. I helped Teddy up, and stabled him.

"What happened?" Ani asked demandingly.

"We tried to connect like you said, but we had two different colors, so it blew up in our faces." Victorie explained, her slight accent showing. Ani nodded grimly.

"What color did you have?" she asked them.

"I had silvery white, like my hair, while he had lilac." Victorie said.

"Hmm, well maybe you should try someone else, and don't come near each other when you guys are connecting. Carry on everyone." She watched as everyone left with his or her partners. I went back with Ron, feeling slightly more nervous than before.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We started to get to work.

It turned out that Ron was really bad at it.

"Stupid…Utterly…Pathetic…Hands…"

"RON!" I yelled.

"What?" He said, still looking at his hands.

"Hold it like this." I showed him how to hold them, and watched as he pulled them apart too fast.

"Pull them apart slower, like this." I showed him the correct way to do it. He copied my movement and a swish of what looked like colored air came out of from between his hands. The color was red. Like the Gryffindor color.

"Did you see that?" He said excitedly. My eyes were wide as I tried. The color was the same. A ruby red.

"Good. Now you can try together." Said Ani, who had snuck up behind us. Ron jumped and clutched his heart.

"Bloody He-"

"I would appreciate it if you did not use profanities in my presence. Now try together." She ordered. Ron faced me as we tried together. As we did so, they snapped together and became brighter, and brighter, and brighter, then so bright that we couldn't see anything, just heard people yelling. I tried to pull back from Ron, but couldn't. I was stuck. I felt my feet lift off the ground, and saw Ron do the same. Suddenly I was jerked back by a hand. I fell to the ground, as the light shut off. I saw Ron on the ground, across the room, in the same position as me. Eagle spread, on the ground. Ani was floating in the air, glowing turquoise. She seemed to be the one who pushed us. She dropped to the ground.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is exactly what you want to be able to do. The power is extraordinary, so you need to know how to use it. If used for evil, the power will eat you alive. The only reason that you are here, in this room, alive, is because you all have the same power." She glanced at Ron and I. "You gentlemen can take a break. You have exceeded more than I could have asked for. Thank you." She walked away yelling out, "Does anyone need help?" I got up and walked over to Ron, who groaned and accepted my hand in helping him up.

"She's a mini McGonagall, isn't she?" I saw as she walked over to a complaining Teddy.

"Yeah, she is." I followed her, Ron at my heels. We listened into their conversation.

"No one here has a lilac color. Just me!" He said. Ani glanced around and scowled.

"Your right. You're the only one." She glanced around again.

"Come with me." She walked away, Teddy following her. They went into a room in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. Ani closed the intricately carved door.

"Come on!" I whispered to Ron as I started to walk away. He pulled me back.  
"Are you crazy? We aren't 14 again, Harry. We could easily be spotted!"  
"But something is up, and I would like to know, considering I am Teddy's legal guardian." I marched off, quietly, with Ron at my heels. We crouched down lower, the closer we got. We reached the door and put our ears to it.  
"…Are you sure you don't have any alive blood relatives?" Ani asked.

"Positive." Teddy's voice answered firmly.

There was a silence. Then Ani sighed.

"Why are you lying?"

"What are you talking about!?"? He sounded a little nervous.

"You are a really bad liar you know. Now, who is alive?" She sounded a bit pushy.

He sighed. I heard a ruffling sound that sounded a lot like when Teddy ruffles his blue hair.

"I am NOT LYING!" he yelled out.

There was a paused silence, and I pressed my ear closer to the door. I heard heavy breathing. "Fine. FINE! ...I have a sister."

"...A sister?"

"Yeah. My parents. They ended up not dying in the war. They went into hiding because they thought no one would believe them when they said they were still alive. They staid in the Blacks old house, and had my sister. They thing is, she was different than the rest of the wizards. Something or someone possessed our mother when she had her. My sister, Amalia, had a weird power; she could use magic without a wand. When I went to Hogwarts, she didn't go, first of all because she was too young. Still is. My parents sent her to a camp in America. She was sent there last year, when she was six. I ha-" he was cut off by Ani gasping.

"Where was this camp?" her words were pronounced carefully, like she was about to scream.

"Um… I think somewhere called Long Island? New York?" He said, obviously not caring. Ani's voice hitched and she breathed in and out, very deeply.

"What is this camp called?"

"Camp Half Blood."


End file.
